<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oldest sibling to the rescue by I_Love_unicorn_2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424096">Oldest sibling to the rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003'>I_Love_unicorn_2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author needs to release some tension, Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, I need a hug, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Louie Duck-centric, Louie has A migraine, Moon Lullaby, Multi, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Parent Della Duck, School is driving me insane, Sick Character, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Vent?, i wanna cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, after another junior woodchuck meeting.<br/>Huey comes home to his youngest sibling having a migraine, and tries his best to comfort him and take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck &amp; Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Dewey Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oldest sibling to the rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Please give comments and kudos kudos keep me motivated to write stories for you and I really really really need some motivation right now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huey Duck in the doorway of McDuck Manor<br/>
Well, after another accomplishedp junior woodchuck assignment and another woodchuck badge earned, Huey Duck practically hoped skiped and jumped his way in to the mansion, as the housekeeper of said mansion greeted him with a warm smile.<br/>
Laughing, she helped him get his sash off congratulating him on another woodchuck badge, and hanging it on a coathanger as it would soon be moved to his room where he could stare at it and brag about how many badges he himself earned over the many years he attended junior woodchucks. </p><p>He smiled, thanking Mrs Beekley as she quickly gathered his sash in her arms as he ran down the hallway to his room with her slowly following behind, laughing incredulously as she heard him squeal of excitement.<br/>
Stopping outside his room, he gestured for her to go first, she smiled walking in the room and setting the sash filled with hundreds of badges on the coathanger. She smiled, exiting the room. The way she looked concerned Huey, she got out of that room quicker than Black Herron had shot her. Something was wrong, something was wrong with his siblings, by the look of worry on her face, it seems like the siblings that had something going on were his own.</p><p>Great. He just came back from a junior woodchuck assignment all he wanted to do was chill, and this was his next task? No worries though, he would be done with this in a cinch. Groaning, he stood in the middle of the room arms folded like uncle Donald when they've done something wrong.<br/>
" alright boys, come out. What did you do this time? "<br/>
His younger brothers came out, both of them in tears, the younger one, Louie didn't look okay, it looks like--</p><p>Uh oh. That face only meant one thing, Louie had a panic attack, Dewey tried to help, it clearly didn't do anything, and now the boys were both in tears because one of them had a panic attack and the other couldn't help him with said panic attack, and it looks like the youngest was still having the panic attack.</p><p>Smiling softly to himself, Huey walked over kneeling on his knees taking the middle child by the hands and squeezing them lovingly. "I tried... I tried.." he whimpered, the oldest held him close to his chest ruffling his head feathers. Shhhh shh shh It's okay... It's all okay, you're not in trouble okay? You did good for trying, I'm proud of you... But the best way you can help right now is to give LouLou some space right now, okay? How about, you go see Mom And tell her to make some hot chocolate for LouLou okay? I think he'd appreciate that." He suggested, the boy in front of him nodded, walking slowly to the kitchen to go ask his mother to make them a hot chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>With that settled, the eldest made his way to the youngest who was in a very tight ball in the middle of the floor, crying just wanting this thing to go away. Frowning, the eldest rubbed his back gently. "Shhhh shhhh shh." He hushed, continuously rubbing circles and is back humming the moon lullaby.<br/>
"Look to the stars my darling little bro<br/>
Life is strange and vast<br/>
Filled with wonders and joys<br/>
Face each new sun with eyes clear and true<br/>
Unafraid of the unknown<br/>
Because I'll face it all with you..." he sings quietly, continuing to rub his back softly.<br/>
Huey smiled down at his little brother, who finally closed his eyes. "You okay? "He whispers. The youngest shook his head.<br/>
" my head hurts, everywhere hurts... I think, I am having a migraine." Huey frowned, guiding his youngest brother to his bunkbed where he got a mask for him to put over his face and his ear defenders. "Borrow mine..." he whispers softly. Huey took his youngest's phone and placed it on the charger, he quickly returned at his bedside, caressing his head with his hand.</p><p>30 minutes later. Louie had fallen asleep with the gentle comforting touches of his older brother caressing his face as he drifted away from the migraine. Della, their mother, came in the room with three hot chocolate cups. She was about to speak but Huey silenced her, pointing to his youngest brother and mouthing 'he has a migraine.' Frowning, the mother of her boys nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Blowing on his hot chocolate, the eldest drank his hot chocolate peacefully watching over his baby brother who slept soundly.</p><p>Using one of his many skills, he kept his youngest brother's Hot chocolate warm until he woke up, smiling to himself Huey looks at his little brother smiling fondly at him.<br/>
The peace and quiet was nice, drinking his hot chocolate to the sounds of the wind and the outside world not making much noise as the window was shut. He lent his head against the bottom bunk bed smiling satisfyingly up at really nothing.<br/>
Once the youngest woke up, he smelt the hot chocolate and took it from the eldest. He drank it slowly not taking the mask off his eyes as the world was way too bright right now. Hearing the bed is slightly moved the eldest got on the bottom bunk with his brother wrapping an arm around him.<br/>
" I see you already took the painkillers and that's why you're having the hot chocolate? " Louie nodded, leaning against his older brother drinking a hot chocolate. "My head kills... "He whispers, the oldest frowned sadly, nodding.</p><p>Huey helped his brother lay back down tucking him under the blanket. Satisfied with his work, the eldest left the room closing the door behind him, taking both of their cups to the sink to wash them. He walked into the kitchen climbing on a stepping stone to wash the cups, he rinsed them out and cleaned them before placing them on the drying rack to dry. Going into the living room to see webby Scrooge his mother and his younger brother.</p><p>Entering the room, smash Bros could be heard on the TV, as webby and Dewey were playing smash Bros together, the boy crashing webby. Huey sat on the couch in the middle of his mother and uncle. “Hi Sweetie! How’s he doing?” Della asked ruffling his head feathers. The eldest smiled. “Meh...” Huey replied honestly, watching the other two kids continuously thrash each other as Webby was playing Isabel from the animal Crossing, and Dewey was playing sonic.<br/>
“Awe! I lost again! “Webby said, as the game ended and the victory screen appeared, even more signified by Dewey’s victory dance, Which all the adults laughed at.<br/>
“Better luck next time webby!” Della cheers from the couch.<br/>
Dewey smiles, giving her a hug. “Wanna play again? “He asked. “I’ll let you win this time. “He says, and the duckling nodded.</p><p>Asker about five games of smash Bros, webby and Dewey had both come to agreement that they were both just as good as each other, turning off the game they each set the controllers on the charging station walking into the kitchen to get a glass of some juice. Huey got up and went to go check on his brother. Once he was inside his room he walked over to the youngest and sat at his bedside rubbing the side of his face gently with a flannel.</p><p>The youngest was in the midst of vomiting and crying as his head hurt from his migraine, his eldest brother rubbed his back shushing him, letting him know he was here. Yeah, today was a good day. Another woodchuck badge was earned and Huey felt satisfied with the world.<br/>
Don’t worry, The oldest sibling was here to the rescue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>